Madu
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: "Aku ingin jadi lebah, yang selalu membutuhkan madu. Maka dari itu, jadilah maduku Kak Chanyeol." - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE D5


Hadiah : D ( **1 custom case & gantungan kunci ChanBaek**) | jumlah word **1.000 - 3.000**

Prompt : 5. Madu

Tanggal Masuk : 16 Februari, 10:54 PM

Jumlah Word : 2.364

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **MADU**

.

Chanyeol itu pekerja kantoran. Berangkat gelap, pulang gelap. Ini rutinitasnya setiap hari, yah, kecuali hari libur. Masih lajang, tampan, dan banyak uang. Siapa yang tidak tertarik? Haha. Namun jika kau berani mendekatinya, maka jangan harap kau akan lolos dari dampratannya. Walau terdengar sempurna, Chanyeol itu terlalu dingin untuk seorang pria.

Pagi itu, hari libur. Terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam ruangan membuat Chanyeol jarang menyentuh udara luar selain hanya ketika berangkat dan pulang bekerja saja. Maka dari itu, berbekal ponsel dan dompet, Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk _jogging_ di sekitar perumahannya. Yah, sekalian olahraga.

Di menit ke-20, Chanyeol mulai berkeringat. Rasa lelah perlahan menghampirinya membuat laju larinya melemah dan berakhir dengan jalan santai. Di tengah perjalanan, ia pun membeli air mineral di sebuah supermarket. Pria itu baru saja akan pergi setelah membayar di kasir jika saja seorang bocah lelaki tidak menghalangi langkahnya.

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit. Bingung.

Bocah itu berdiri di hadapannya, memejamkan mata sambil sesekali hidungnya naik-turun mengendus sesuatu. Wajahnya mungil, pipinya bulat dan sedikit kemerahan.

Imut _sih_.. Tapi- _nope_.

"Aduh,"

Si bocah spontan mengaduh, matanya terbuka terkejut kala sesuatu yang besar mendorong tubuhnya. Ia tersentak, terlebih saat mendapati sosok besar baru saja melewatinya. Rambut hitam _fluffy_ nya bergoyang ketika kepalanya menoleh, menatap kagum punggung yang perlahan mengecil.

Kekehannya terdengar menggemaskan.

"Hehe, madu~"

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Chanyeol pun kembali bertemu dengan hari libur. Kali ini destinasinya bertambah elit, tidak sekedar _jogging_ di sekitar perumahan rumah, pria itu memutuskan untuk _jogging_ di sekitar sungai Han pula.

Secara tidak langsung, penggemar Chanyeol semakin banyak. Setiap kali beberapa gadis melewatinya, maka tak pernah luput pula tatapan memuja itu ia dapatkan. Namun Chanyeol bahkan tidak memiliki niatan untuk balas tersenyum, ia hanya akan membuang muka dan berdecih dalam diam.

Dasar wanita, pikirnya.

Ketika ia berhenti sejenak di sebuah kedai _hot dog_ , pria itu merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya. Menubruk punggungnya pelan namun terasa lembut. Dan ketika ia berbalik, sebuah antensi berubah tajam tatkala menyadari bahwa seorang bocah yang sama kembali menampakkan dirinya.

"Yak!"

Sudah _bass_ , keras lagi.

Si bocah tersentak. Seakan _déjà vu_ , matanya terbuka terkejut lantas membelalak saat mendapati sosok jangkung yang sama berada di hadapannya. Namun bukannya takut, si bocah justru tersenyum.

"Halo, paman."

Seketika saja perempatan siku – siku muncul di kepala Chanyeol saat bocah itu justru terlihat senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi sana!"

Chanyeol tahu bahwa perbuatannya ini sangat tidak terpuji, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Tidak boleh ada yang menganggu waktu liburannya, dewa sekali pun.

"Tapi paman-"

"AKU MASIH MUDA!"

Oh-Uh.

Si bocah langsung terperanjat dan tanpa babibu lagi segera menghilang dari pandangan sang pria. Langkahnya lebar – lebar tatkala kakinya yang kecil merasa kesulitan, puncaknya ia pun jatuh tersungkur meninggalkan sebuah rasa malu yang besar ketika ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol masih berada di sana. Menyaksikan semuanya.

Dan kalian tahu? Ia tertawa.

Pada dasarnya, hati manusia itu murni. Semua orang tidak dapat mengelak itu, begitu pun dengan Chanyeol. Walaupun ia seseorang yang dingin, tentu ia memiliki sisi yang hangat. Sore itu entah mengapa terasa aneh baginya. Chanyeol termenung di balkon rumahnya sembari menatap langit – langit penuh dengan perasaan yang aneh.

Rasa tak nyaman, atau lebih tepatnya perasaan bersalah.

Ingatan akan seorang bocah manis yang ketakutan hingga terjatuh memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana ketika ia terkejut, ekspresi ketakutan dan cara berlarinya yang aneh, berputar – putar di kepalanya tampak enggan menghilang.

Dahinya mengernyit dengan kuat. Chanyeol benci ini sebenarnya,

Tetapi tentu hanya ada satu cara yang mampu menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

 _Meminta maaf._

Chanyeol pikir ini konyol.

Ia harus berdiri mematung layaknya orang bodoh di depan supermarket lengkap dengan kacamata hitamnya yang besar demi melindungi matanya dari sinar ultraviolet.

Sial, Chanyeol akan mengutuk tempat ini karena tidak disediakannya tempat duduk. Dasar norak.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan hal ini. Ia bahkan tidak percaya jika bocah itu akan kembali muncul begitu saja di hadapannya. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa ini semua percuma, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, jadi mengapa ia harus meminta maaf? Bukan gayanya sekali.

Namun semua itu seketika terpatahkan ketika netra Chanyeol mendapati seorang bocah lelaki tengah berjalan kearahnya, walau bukan itu _point_ nya sekarang.

Tetapi bagaimana ketika bocah itu memejamkan mata, dan hidungnya mengendus – ngendus seperti seekor _puppy_. Astaga, Chanyeol tidak percaya ini. Dan mulutnya refleks menganga saat bocah itu bahkan sampai di hadapannya dengan selamat walau berjalan sambil memejamkan mata.

 _Makhluk apa ini?_

"Yak!"

Si bocah tersentak –lagi. Refleks kedua matanya mengerjap dan pandangannya seketika melebar saat melihat Chanyeol berada di hadapannya -lagi. Tidak perlu hitungan ketiga, ia segera mengambil langkah seribu dari sana. Namun sayang Chanyeol menyadari itu dan segera menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Aduh, paman, ampun." Si bocah sontak memekik. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman di lengannya di saat ia menyadari bahwa si pria tengah melepaskan kacamatanya dan bersimpuh menyamakan tinggi merekanya.

"Jadi, namamu Byun Baekhyun ya?"

Si bocah memakai name tag, ngomong – ngomong.

"I-iya.. Hehe, Baekhyun janji tidak akan mengikuti paman lagi." Pernyataan bar – bar itu jelas membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Umm.. Tidak."

Baekhyun langsung menciut saat tatapan tajam Chanyeol mengintimidasinya. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca dan keinginannya berteriak minta tolong muncul kian besar. Namun Chanyeol mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat bocah itu tertegun seketika.

"Maafkan aku."

Entah apa yang terjadi, namun ketika Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun langsung menyukainya.

"Aku memaafkan paman!" Baekhyun terlalu cepat menjadi ceria. Ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang tertegun karenanya. Karena senyumannya.

Lalu kemudian semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat. Chanyeol sudah bangkit dan menarik tangan bocah itu untuk ikut bersamanya. Mereka berjalan beriringan penuh keheningan. Chanyeol masih setia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang memungkinkan di mata orang – orang mereka tampak seperti seorang ayah dan putranya.

Dan langkah mereka pun terhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah mewah yang tak jauh dari sana. Baekhyun pikir itu rumah milik paman.

"Nah, Baekhyun. Ini-"

"BAEKHYUN-AH!"

Chanyeol spontan menoleh saat suara melengking dari arah selatan datang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun yang hanya mendengar suaranya saja langsung menyadari bahwa masalah akan segera datang lantas membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut sembari merengek pada Chanyeol.

"Paman, tolong aku~"

"Apa?" Chanyeol terkejut dengan perubahan tingkah Baekhyun, terlebih bocah itu memeluk kaki panjangnya begitu saja saat dilihatnya seorang gadis berlari mendekati mereka.

"Baekhyun, sudah kukatakan berapa kali padamu untuk tidak pergi ke sana! Kenapa kau-"

"Maaf mengintrupsimu. Tetapi tidak baik berteriak – teriak di depan tuan rumah."

Begitu kedua mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol hampir tertegun menemukan mata cokelat itu, tetapi gadis itu langsung tersenyum remeh menutupi semuanya. Ia tiba – tiba menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga bocah itu berteriak kesakitan, air mata sudah mengalir menghiasi pipinya dan ketika tarikan kedua diluncurkan, tangan lain pun muncul sebagai pihak ketiga.

Tatapan tajam gadis itu seketika beralih pada Chanyeol yang tengah mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya. Mencegahnya untuk menarik Baekhyun lebih jauh.

"Lepaskan." Ucapnya terdengar sabar dan geram secara bersamaan. Namun pria itu tidak peduli.

"Tidak, sebelum kau melepaskan Baekhyun."

Mendengar hal itu sang gadis pun tertawa remeh, memanaskan telinga peri milik Chanyeol.

"Hah, siapa kau? Aku kakaknya Baekhyun, kau tidak berhak atasnya." Katanya menantang sembari mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh.

Namun kali ini Chanyeol tak tahan untuk menyeringai.

"Aku calon suaminya. Mau apa kau?"

Dan kini di sinilah mereka, di ruang tamu rumah milik Chanyeol yang terasa tenang namun mencekam. Setelah ungkapan mengejutkan pria itu diluncurkan, gadis yang diketahui bernama Byun Yeri itu langsung menjerit kelewat histeris. Sontak ia melepaskan Baekhyun dan beralih sepenuhnya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri hanya merotasikan kedua bola matanya malas lantas mengajak keduanya masuk ke dalam. Yeri yang terkejut menurut saja, ia pun menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.

"Jadi.. bisa'kah kau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di sini?" Ujar Yeri setelah mengumpulkan keberanian.

Chanyeol pun melirik Baekhyun lalu menyenggol lengannya pelan.

"Tanya saja pada adikmu." Seketika saja semua antensi tertuju padanya.

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Tangannya meremat celananya dengan gemas sambil sesekali berdecak. Hidungnya memerah sehabis menangis dan keringat masih menghiasi dahinya akibat kebanyakan meronta tadi. Dan sekarang, ia disuruh menjelaskan keadaan? Yang benar saja.

"Aku-"

"Kutebak kau pasti habis dari peternakan lebah itu'kan?"

Sindir Yeri tampak tepat mengenai sasaran. Tubuh Baekhyun langsung menggenjang namun ia berusaha menutupinya. Garis wajah bocah itu berubah dan ia menatap sang kakak dengan tajam,

"Enak saja, kata siapa?"

"Kau berbohong. Akui saja." Aku Chanyeol.

"Ish, paman."

Seketika Baekhyun langsung menggerutu dengan sebal. Ajang bohongnya pun ketahuan dan ia tak dapat menapik hal itu. Tatapan Yeni kini sungguhan ganas, tampak segera ingin menerjangnya. Baekhyun masih berusaha mengajukan pembelaan diri, namun sebuah bercak madu membuatnya posisinya semakin terpojok.

"Tidak usah mengelak lagi. Memangnya aku tidak tahu kebiasaanmu yang kabur dari rumah hanya untuk pergi ke sana? Itu berbahaya, Baekhyun."

"Apapun akan kulakukan demi madu."

 _Well_ , sedikit mendramatisir dan menggelikan di telinga Chanyeol.

"Dan urusanmu dengan paman ini apa? Mengapa kau bisa bersamanya?"

"Karena dia beraroma madu~"

 _Wait-What_?

Jadi selama ini Baekhyun selalu mengikutinya hanya karena dia beraroma madu?

Spontan saja Chanyeol segera mencium aroma pakaian yang tengah ia kenakkan. Awalnya tidak terjadi apapun, namun selama beberapa saat, Chanyeol menyadari bahwa ia memang sedikit berbau madu. Tetapi ia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh madu, ia benci sesuatu yang manis. _Kecuali.._

Yeri sendiri langsung menjatuhkan rahangnya tidak percaya. Astaga, ia tidak tahu harus menaruh dimana lagi wajahnya dalam menghadapi adik seperti Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kau-"

"Badannya juga besar, seperti beruang! Roarr~" Kali ini bocah itu justru ber _aegyo_ sembari meniru gestur mencengkeram. Dan sialnya wajah Chanyeol memerah karena hal itu.

"Beruang'kan suka madu."

Lupakan Baekhyun, Yeri segera menoleh pada Chanyeol

"Dan dirimu!," Chanyeol mengangkat satu alisnya terkejut saat Yeri tiba – tiba mendampratnya.

"Apa – apaan kau mengaku sebagai calon suami adikku? Dasar pedofil." Yeri dan semua ucapan pedasnya, Chanyeol benci itu.

"Dengar ya, aku melakukan itu karena aku tak tahan melihat tingkahmu memperlakukan adikmu sendiri. Kau buta ya? Tidak lihat apa, Baekhyun kesakitan tadi?" Balas Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Cih, ternyata selain pedofil, kau juga pandai mengelak juga, ya? Belum tahu rasanya di-"

"Berhenti!"

Tiba – tiba saja Baekhyun sudah berdiri di antara keduanya sembari merentang kedua tangannya. Mencegah pertengkaran Chanyeol dan Yeri lebih lanjut.

"Jika Noona selalu berprasangka buruk pada paman, lebih baik pamannya buat Baekhyun saja." Ujarnya kelewat polos yang mengundang tatapan terkejut keduanya.

"Yak, Baekhyun, kau gila, ya!" Yeri baru saja akan mendekati Baekhyun jika saja Chanyeol tidak menghadangnya dan segera menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun benar. Permisi."

Dan semuanya berakhir dengan adegan Chanyeol yang membawa Baekhyun kabur disusul Yeri dengan jurus andalannya berusaha mencegah keduanya; mengoceh.

"Paman."

"Ck, Baekhyun."

"Hehe, maaf, maksudku.. Kak Chanyeol."

"Itu terdengar lebih baik."

Di tengah hamparan langit yang cerah. Baekhyun dengan senang hati mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol, tampak tak menyadari senyuman yang diam – diam menghiasi pria dewasa itu. Semilir angin berhembus menemani langkah mereka, seakan ikut menghembuskan setiap rasa dingin yang hinggap di hati Chanyeol. Untuk pertama kalinya, dalam hidup pria itu, ia merasa senang menikmati degupan jantungnya yang tak biasa setiap kali Baekhyun bernafas di sekitar perpotongan lehernya.

"Hey, Baekhyun."

"Ya, paman?" Chanyeol refleks mengeratkan pegangannya pada paha Baekhyun, gemas sendiri dengan suara Baekhyun yang terdengar menggemaskan.

"Tertawalah untukku."

Untuk beberapa saat, tak ada respon berarti yang Baekhyun berikan. Namun mengejutkan saat detik berikutnya, ketika tawa bocah itu mengalun ringan penuh kebahagiaan, tepat di samping telinganya, menghantarkan setiap getaran aneh yang membangkitkan semua rasa dalam hatinya. Chanyeol tertegun dengan segala kontraksi yang terjadi, namun ia tak berusaha untuk menutupinya, justru membiarkannya mengalir seperti air.

Katakan Chanyeol gila jika ia mengakui bahwa jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan. Tetapi atas semua yang telah terjadi, dalam waktu sesingkat ini, _feeling_ nya terlalu kuat. Ia tidak bisa menahannya.

Tidak bisa menahan jika ia membutuhkan Baekhyun di sampingnya.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Ya, Kak Chanyeol?"

"Aku menyukaimu.."

"Huh?" Baekhyun meronta pada punggungnya.

Chanyeol pun menghentikan langkahnya lantas menurunkan Baekhyun. Ia membawa bocah mungil itu di hadapannya lantas bersimpuh untuk menyamai tinggi mereka yang terpaut jauh. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol telah menunjukkan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya pada semua orang.

Sebuah senyuman tulus yang sangat manis.

"Uwah, Kak Chanyeol tampan sekali." Baekhyun dengan segala kepolosannya, Chanyeol.. **suka**.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu, aku juga suka pada Kak Chanyeol." Baru saja Baekhyun akan memeluk Chanyeol jika saja pria itu tidak mengangkat telapak tangannya sembari tersenyum jahil, "Baiklah. Ada satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Jadilah anakku."

"HUH?" Kali ini Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya. Kepalanya yang seketika penuh dengan bayangan bahwa ia memiliki dua orang Ayah sangat mengganggu. Pasalnya, teman – temannya menganggap seseorang yang mereka suka itu bukanlah seorang Ayah, melainkan..

"Kenapa kita tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih saja, Kak Chanyeol?"

"E-Eh?"

Chanyeol refleks mencubit pipi gembil Baekhyun saat bocah itu mengatakan sesuatu di luar ekspetasinya.

"Kau itu masih kecil, harus fokus belajar, tahu istilah kekasih dari mana, hmm?"

"Teman – temanku sudah memiliki kekasih, tahu."

Astaga, Anak jaman sekarang. Pikir Chanyeol.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Alasanku tidak menjadikan dirimu kekasihku adalah umurku yang terpaut sangat jauh darimu. Aku bahkan terlihat sangat tua sampai kau saja memanggilku paman. Jadi aku pikir, hubungan seorang anak dan Ayah bukan'lah hal yang buruk."

Baekhyun yang masih kecil harus mengerti posisi sulit yang mereka alami. Dahi bocah itu mengernyit bingung dengan garis wajah yang berubah keras, tampak berpikir. Melihat hal itu tanpa sadar Chanyeol tersenyum pahit,

"Seandainya saja aku bisa berubah kecil sepertimu. Atau kau yang berubah besar sepertiku."

"Kak Chanyeol bilang apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Kau lanjutkan saja berpikirmu." Baekhyun mengangguk saja, namun belum 10 detik waktu berlangsung, pekikkannya tiba - tiba meluncur.

"Aku ada ide!"

Baekhyun tersenyum riang. Ia mulai menatap Chanyeol dengan mata bintang – bintang dan senyuman manis tak tertahankan.

"Kak Chanyeol, jadilah maduku."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin jadi lebah, yang selalu membutuhkan madu. Maka dari itu, jadilah maduku Kak Chanyeol."

"Baek-"

"Karena tanpa madu, lebah bukanlah apa – apa."

Sial, sial, sial. Kenapa jadi Baekhyun yang berubah penuh gombal begini? Dan juga, kenapa ia juga yang harus mendapatkan ungkapan cinta di sini? Ini terbalik, seharusnya dirinya yang melakukannya.

"Tidak!"

"Bagaimana dengan jadi beruang? Roarr~"

"Tidak!"

"Bagaimana dengan jadi lebah?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun."

"Lalu Kak Chanyeol mau jadi apa _dong_!?"

Chanyeol langsung tertawa saat menyadari bahwa ia baru saja membuat bocah itu marah. Alis yang tertekuk dengan imajiner perempatan siku – siku di dahinya terlihat sangat lucu. Namun tatapan sungguh – sungguh dan putus asa itu membuat Chanyeol merasa tidak tega. Jadi, ketika sebuah usaha ia lakukan untuk menangkup kedua pipi kemerahan itu muncul, Chanyeol tanpa babibu lagi segera mengecup dengan lembut bibir mungil milik Baekhyun.

"Aku mau jadi.. kekasihmu saja, sayang."

Selamat, Chanyeol. Kau melepas masa lajangmu, dengan si bocah pecinta madu, Byun Bakehyun.

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
